National Express West Midlands route X1
National Express West Midlands route X1 'is a bus route running between Birmingham and Coventry. History of route Originally operated by Midland Red as service number 159, the service transferred to WMPTE on 3 December 1973. On 26 January 1986 the service was extended from Birmingham via Halesowen to Hasbury, relaunched as a flagship ''Timesaver service and re-numbered 900. In 1988 the extension to the route was reverted back presumably because of the unreliability of such routes which traverse through a large busy city centre. (The Birmingham to Hasbury section became routes 19 & 19S which have since been withdrawn on 27 Apr 2008). The 900 journey time was then 60 minutes end to end, in recent years however as a result of additional routing, more stopping places and congestion the end to end journey time has increased by around 40% which has made the service less attractive for those travelling between the two cities. Along with the withdrawal of the Hasbury section and the extended time on the 900 service, it has not shown good interest in the people who used them. The latest alteration was to reduce it to every 30 minutes during the daytimes of Monday - Saturday. A 15 minute Monday - Friday peak time frequency. Finally the extension from Sheldon of service 58 during Monday - Saturday daytime was to fill the 30 minute gap between Birmingham Airport and Birmingham City Centre, in effect still providing 4 buses per hour during the off peak. To add to this: The Timesaver brand has also been phased out. National Express West Midlands currently has a maximum single fare of £1.70 on the route. The route was rerouted as X1 in December 2016. Current route *Birmingham, Moor Street Queensway. *Digbeth *Small Heath Highway (non-stop) *Yardley, Swan Centre *Sheldon, Wheatsheaf *Elmdon *Birmingham International Railway Station *Birmingham Airport *Stonebridge *Meriden *Millisons Wood *A45, Birmingham Road *Parkhill Drive Turning Circle *Allesley Village, Birmingham Road *Holyhead Road (A4114) *Coventry, Pool Meadow Bus Station When necessary, service X1 is sometimes diverted down to Birmingham Airport. External links *Official Timetable *Travel West Midlands website *West Midlands Buses (Photographs) *Transfer West Midlands Buses Website RegPlate Fleet BL53EEV BL53EEW BL53EEX BL53EEY BL53EEZ BL53EFA BL53EFB BL53EFC Will Be De Branded From 59 Branding & 4557 - 4564 Will Soon Transfer To Walsall Garage In October 2018 [[RegPlate Fleet ---'''Fleet No; 4557; 4558; 4559; 4560; 4561; 4562; 4563; 4564 Is Will Be Currently Based At Walsall Garage Soon- BV57XHR BV57XHS BV57XHT BV57XHU BV57XHW BV57XJC BV57XJD Will Soon Transfer To Walsall Garage In October 2018 ]] Fleet No; '' '4728; 4729; 4730; 4731; 4732; 4733; 4734; 4735; 4736; 4737; 4738; 4739 Will Be Currently Based At Walsall Garage Soon'Link title 900 Category:BL53 Plate 4557 - 4564 Are Being De Branded From The 59 Branding Ready For Transfer To Walsall Garage In October 2018 Category:BV57 Plate 4728 - 4732 Will Soon Transfer To Walsall Garage In October 2018 & It’s Needs To Be Fixed The Walsall Bus Routes Category:BV57 Plate 4738 - 4739 Will Soon Transfer To Walsall Garage In October 2018 & It’s Needs To Be Fixed The Walsall Bus Routes Category:BL53 Plate 4557 - 4564 Will Soon Transfer To Walsall Garage In October 2018 & It’s Needs To Be Fixed The Walsall Bus Routes Category:BL53EEV Transferred to Walsall Garage 10/18 Category:BL53EEW Transferred to Walsall Garage 10/18 Category:BL53EEX Transferred to Walsall Garage 10/18 Category:BL53EEY Transferred to Walsall Garage 10/18 Category:BL53EEZ Transferred to Walsall Garage 10/18 Category:BL53EFA Transferred to Walsall Garage 10/18 Category:BL53EFB Transferred to Walsall Garage 10/18 Category:BL53EFC Transferred to Walsall Garage 10/18 Category:BV57XHR Transferred to Walsall Garage 10/18 Category:BV57XHS Transferred to Walsall Garage 10/18 Category:BV57XHT Transferred to Walsall Garage 10/18 Category:BV57XHU Transferred to Walsall Garage 10/18 Category:BV57XHW Transferred to Walsall Garage 10/18 Category:BV57XJC Transferred to Walsall Garage 10/18 Category:BV57XJD Transferred to Walsall Garage 10/18 Category:Y716TOH Withdrawn 10/18 Category:Y718TOH Withdrawn 10/18 Category:Y751TOH Withdrawn 10/18 Category:Y743TOH Transferred to Wolverhampton Garage 10/18 Category:Y772TOH Transferred to Wolverhampton Garage 10/18 Category:Y778TOH Transferred to Pensnett Garage 10/18 Category:Y779TOH Transferred to Pensnett Garage 10/18 Category:Y782TOH Transferred to Wolverhampton Garage 10/18 Category:Y784TOH Transferred to Pensnett Garage 10/18 Category:Y787TOH Transferred to Pensnett Garage 10/18 Category:Y789TOH Transferred to Pensnett Garage 10/18 Category:BX02ATK Transferred to Pensnett Garage 10/18 Category:BX02ATN Transferred to Pensnett Garage 10/18 Category:BX02ATO Transferred to Pensnett Garage 10/18 Category:BX59NSU Transferred to West Bromwich Garage 10/18 Category:BX59NSV Transferred to West Bromwich Garage 10/18 Category:BX59NTA Transferred to West Bromwich Garage 10/18 Category:BX59NTC Transferred to West Bromwich Garage 10/18 Category:BX59NTD Transferred to West Bromwich Garage 10/18 Category:BX59NTF Transferred to West Bromwich Garage 10/18 Category:BX10ACF Transferred to West Bromwich Garage 10/18 Category:BX10ACJ Transferred to West Bromwich Garage 10/18 Category:BX10ACV Transferred to West Bromwich Garage 10/18 Category:BX12DDU Transferred to Wolverhampton Garage 10/18 Category:BX12DDV Transferred to Wolverhampton Garage 10/18 Category:BX12DDY Transferred to Wolverhampton Garage 10/18 Category:BX12DDZ Transferred to Wolverhampton Garage 10/18 Category:BX12DEU Transferred to Wolverhampton Garage 10/18 Category:BX12DFA Transferred to Wolverhampton Garage 10/18 Category:BX12DFC Transferred to Wolverhampton Garage 10/18 Category:BX12DFD Transferred to Wolverhampton Garage 10/18 Category:BX12DFE Transferred to Wolverhampton Garage 10/18